The Dance
by Ms.Mary-Mac
Summary: Magical lockets and dances, what will happen? sorry im bad with summarys.
1. IceCream

Awesomebooks,well your just plain mean, that wasn't helpful advice that was just MEAN, thanks to Lara D for the suggestion, and thank you Tazzy for liking the really short chapie but I didn't have much time sorry, and due to the reviews this fanific is dedicated to Kawthar. Enjoy!

BTW Sabrina and puck are 13 and Daphne is 9

SPOV

I could smell something really smelly as I woke up, I opened my eyes and saw every inch of the room except my bed (Daphne got her own room) covered with goey green stuff, Puck.

"PUCK!" I shouted as loud as I could. It was followed by an grinning fairy coming into my room.

"what's the story morning glory?" he asked, a grin so wide it looked it was the size of his intire head was on his face.

"What did you do!?!" I asked furiously.

"Just some redecorating, do you like it?" He asked, an innocent look on his NOT innocent face.

"What is it and how long will it take to get out!" I screamed.

"That's no fun." He teased.

"PUCK!"I screeched furiously.

"Fine ruin all the fun, it's week old egg and mashed up broccoli." He said a smile of triumph on his face.

"Get me out of here!"

"No can do Grimm." He laughed.

"Fine then," I said smiling "GRANNY!"

"What are you doing!" he asked getting worried.

When granny got to the door I said, "Could I have some help here." I said.

"What's in your room Liebling!" she cried.

"Oh it's nothing, Puck just thought it would look nice."

"Puck, why would you do something like that?"

"uuhh."was all he managed to say before granny ordered him to help me get to my doorway.

After Puck helped me get out of my room and he muttered 'sorry' before he walked away.

I got dressed in my emergency clothes that were stashed under the couch and looked at myself in the mirror, I was wearing a navy blue shirt and faded blue jeans, they complemented my eyes nicely. After I finished putting my hair up I walked over to the kitchen to see what was for breakfast, *sigh* blue eggs and multi-colored bacon. I grabbed a granola bar off the counter, picked up my bookbag and walked out the door, forgetting my keys I walked back in to get them. When I was about to go out the door I saw a large puddle of what looked like melted ice cream. Puck. I thought. This was going to be a long day.


	2. walking

Chapter 2 hope you all like it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------SPOV

As I was walking down the street to school I heard Daphne yelling "wait up Sabrina, wait up." I didn't wait up, all I wanted to do was to get to school and get this whole day over with.

"Sabrina, why didn't you wait up?" Daphne asked.

"I-" I started but Daphne cut me off.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. What matters is that I heard from my friend Janette who heard from her friend Bellane who heard from her mom, who just happens to be Ms. White best friend that there is going to be a dance today and the founder of the school, Ms. White, is making everyone go, even if you don't have a date.

"What do you mean she's making us go!" I blurted out.

"She says she has something that will solve everything and make true colors show, whatever that means."

"What are you talking about marshmellow?"said Puck who just caught up to us.

"I'll catch up with you guys later."I said as I rushed ahead, but still enough to be in ear shot of the conversation.

"Well I heard from-"

"Just get to the point."Puck said.

"Well, Ms. White is holding a dance tonight and everyone has to go."

"Why would I Puck Goodfellow, The Trickster King, King of farie-"

"Prince of the wrong side of the tracks, the boy hero of snickering layabouts. Your kingdom is the wrong side of the tracks." Daphne imitated "yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before. But anyway you want to go because this is your chance to-" her voice dropped so I could barely hear, "this is your chance to ask Sabrina out." I almost laughed but tried hard to keep it in. I turned my headslightly to see Puck's reaction, HE WAS GRI NNING! Grinning! I was about to ask him why the **** he was grinning but immediately stopped myself so I could hear his response.

"Oh come on Daphne," he said still grinning like an idiot, "you know that's not my style."

"Oh yeah, what's your style?"

"Smooth and fast, no sugar coating it, just blunt." And with that he pulled on my shoulder making me turn around. And then, he kissed me full on the lips. When he let go I was about to punch him but instead he said "See ya at the dance Grimm." He was still smiling like the idiot he is. Then he walked away feeling like 1,000,000 bucks. Daphne giggled the intire time and I just stood there amazed at what had just happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------hope ya liked it! R&R


	3. OMG

Thanks for the awesome reviews! Remember R&R!

SPOV

When Daphne and I got to the part where the elementary school and the middle school split into two we said goodbye. I walked to the front doors, but before I could get inside my friends came at me with a million questions.

"Did you hear about the dance?" or

"who are you going to go with?" and even,

"OH, I hope Puck asks me!" something about that made Sabrina go over the edge.

"He's already going with someone else," she said sternly.

"WHO?!?!?!?!" they all asked in unison.

"Me." She said, clearly enjoying the faces her friends made when she said it.

"What." One said.

"How?" Another asked

"Why?" Asked the girl who just walked toward the group, clearly having heard every word of their conversation. The girl's name was Madison, the meanest girl at school, and EVERYONE knew who she had a crush on.(just a certain fairy boy maybe) "Why would he ask you? I mean, he could do so much better." Obviously talking about herself.

"Maybe he didn't want to go with a poodle." I suggested with a grin, I was pointing at wat she was wearing as I said it, she was wearing a pink top with a puffy pink jacket and long pink corduroys, and flat pink shoe's.

"Oh ha ha, you're so funny." She said sarcasticly, stretching the 'so' in her sentence. "At least I don't dress like a caveman." She laughed as he pointed at my navy blue shirt and faded blue jeans.

"Well, I like cavemen better then poodles." Said a voice that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Oh, Puck," Madison said, clearly surprised, "I was just questioning Sabrina's silly little day dream about her going with you to the dance," she walked over to him, "Come on, spit it out, who are you really going with?" she asked now inches away from Puck and was looking strait into his eyes, for a minute I thought her eyes turned a light silver.

" SABRINA." He said firmly.

"Oh," looking surprised, "sorry to bother you," she muttered as she walked away still confused.

MPOV

I don't understand it. How come my mind control didn't work on him, the only people it doesn't work on are Grimms, and he wasn't REALLY a Grimm, and Everaft- OMG! Puck's an everafter!!!!!!!!! OMG, OMG, OMG. I wonder which one? I was the pea princess's daughter, my mother said she didn't know how I had the powers I did, but I did, and they helped me. A LOT.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I hope ya all liked it! R&R!


	4. 25

For the anonymous reviewer 'OMG()' the magical locket will come up at the dance. Remember R&R

PPOV

I was walking to chemistry when the intercom in the school went off, "Attention, tonight Ferryport Landing Middle school is having a dance at 6 o' clock, with a date or not you MUST come. Oh, and lunch today is meatball subs."

As I was about to open the door when my friends walked over and asked millions of questions like, "Dude who are you going with" who uses 'Dude' anymore?

Or "Who am I going to go with!?!?!"

And "Man, I wonder if Sabrina is still free," I can't believe what he just said.

"She's going with someone else." I said gruffly.

"Who?" most of them asked.

"The one and only," I said pointing at myself.

"*snort* Really?" asked a very, snooty guy, he was the head of the basket ball team, his name was James, and since I was head of the hockey team (get it, 'puck', and his name is puck) that ment he and I were complete enemies, every girl nearly fainted when he said hi to them. Bottom line girls fell over him, well except the ones who fell over me, "are you sure, I mean how could that beautiful flower, go with you?" he taunted.

"How much do you want to bet that she's going with me?" I said, starting to get angry.

"I'll bet you $25 that she's not going with you." He said with a smile.

"Okay, I hope you like losing!" I said as a walked over to Sabrina who was getting her biology papers out of her locker. "Hey," I said to her just as she closed her locker.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Come with me." I whispered, pulling her along to the guys and James.

"So, miss Grimm," he started, "Robin here claims he's going to the Dance with you, is that true?"

"Yes."

"Can you prove it?" he challenged.

"You bet I can," she said challenging his challenge, as she pulled on my shoulders, I was at least 3 inches taller than her, then she kissed me, it was like falling into a pillow of clouds, when she pulled away I was sad. "There, you happy?" she said a smirk on her face.

"Yeah," he said, clearly disappointed.

When she left I said, "I believe you own me $25 dollars."

"Here," He said anger in his voice as he walked away.

This was going to be a great day.

Hope ya liked it, not my best chapter, but I wanted at least one more chapter before the big dance.

R&R!!

-Mac ;-)


	5. Silver

SPOV

As I walked away I saw Madison and another kid named Kira, she as very, very smart, and no one could ever get her to do their homework of borrow her notes, she was also human, just as I was passing I swear I saw Madison's eyes turn a light silver, the same silver that it did when she talked to Puck.

"Do my homework," she said firmly, not ever taking her eyes off Kira's.

Kira, looking a bit glassy eyed took the papers from Madison and started to do them without hesitation.

After she was done Madison said, "Now give them back," then Kira gave back her papers. And Madison left without a word. When she was gone Kira looked a bit confused and her eyes turned back to their normal green color continued on her way to English class.

"well that was creepy," I said to myself.

When I got to my class, I sat down at my usual spot right next to my BFF, Callie.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing much, you?"

"I just got asked to the dance by James!"

"No offence but he's an idiot."

"Well, from what I've heard, you're not going with the brightest bulb either."

"Oh yeah, what have you heard?"

"Oh, nothing, just that Robin asked YOU to go to the dance and now all of his little fangirls are trying to kill you." She said in a calm voice.

"Well they aren't going to get a chance."

"And what do you mean by that."

"They're all too worried about what to wear to the dance."

Just then our teacher walked in. "Good morning class, let's get started with the…" I kinda tuned her out and thought about Madison and Kira, silver eyes, homework. This is going to be a great day.

PPOV

After my last class I was packing up my stuff when at least 5 dozen girls came running at me.

"Please go with me!" one pleaded

"No go with me!" another argued.

"No way go with me!"

Then they all started to grab at me. "AGGHHHH!!!"

And then the bell went off that ment school was over. I rushed out the door. Talk about save by the bell!

I met Daphne and Sabrina at our usual spot and flew them home. Surprisingly nether of them talked the whole time, they both seemed in deep thought.

SPOV

I told Daphne everything, about Madison, about Kira and the homework, and about the same silver glint in her eyes when she talked to Puck. She promised she wouldn't tell anyone except granny, we had to ask her who Madison really was.

When we landed down at the house Daphne and I raced into the house, but not before I said thanks to Puck.

When we found granny we quickly explained Madison, "she had these light silver eyes when she talked to them" when we finally finished it was almost 5 thirty so I had to start getting ready.

I raced up to my room and picked out what I was going to wear to the dance. A long skinny dark purple dress that came up to my knees, I wore light purple flats, and I put my hair in an elegant bun. I looked at myself in the mirror and decided to also wear a simple necklace with one small silver bead in the middle, Daphne got it for me for Christmas. I thought I looked pretty good. But what would Puck think?

I REALLY sorry I stopped it here but I haven't slept a lot because I was writing so now I'm going to sleep for a long time like Briar Rose, okay maybe just one hour, then I'll try to update. Again REALLY SORRY!

-Mac


	6. necklacelocket, whatever

Thanks 4 the reviews, you guys r awesome! R&R! =- sorry I haven't updated in a while!

PPOV

Sabrina walked down the stairs. She was wearing a simple dress that made her look even more beautiful. I held out my hand and she accepted it. Red and Daphne were on the couch singing -Mac

Miss Mary Mac, Mac, Mac, all dressed in black, black, black,  
with silver buttons, buttons, buttons, all down her back, back, back, she asked her mother, mother, mother for fifty cents, cents, cents, to see the elephants, elephants, elephants, jump over the fence, fence, fence, they jumped so high, high, high,  
they touched the sky, sky, sky, and they didn't come back, back,  
back, til the fourth of July July July.

When they finished they looked up, apparently not noticing we were there, "Oh you two look SO cute Red said squealing.

"I NEED to take a picture of this!" Daphne yelled excitedly. She ran to the shelf and picked up an old camera and said "Say Cheese!" we both smiled and waited for the camera to flash *FLASH*

"It's just too CUTE!" They both squealed.

"Daphne, Red, PLEASE GO AWAY!" Sabrina half shouted and half begged.

"Not until we get Uncle Jake, he didn't believe us when we told him." Red said.

"UNCLE JAKE!" They both screeched.

"What?" he asked coming down the stairs, a wand in hand.

"Look!" they said as they pointed at us.

His eyes followed their fingers. "I need to get the camera!" he shouted as hes ran upstairs.

"Let's go." I said and opened the door.

SPOV

As we flew out the door, (literally) and over the town we saw all the lights of the different stores, it looked beautiful.

When we finally arrived at school I saw long streamers and balloons hanging near the door. When we went in I heard blasting music and lights everywhere.

"You wanna dance?" Puck asked.

"You can dance?"

"I was a prince, and now I'm a king, of course I know how to dance." He said with a how-could-you-not-know-that look.

"Well sorry, I just didn't know the trickster king would actually want to dance, seeing how you're a villain of the worst kind." I taunted.

"Well I'm making an exception, do you want to dance or not?"

"I would love to dance."

"Good, come on." He said as he pulled me onto the dance floor. We started doing the waltz to a very slow song. As it went on I rested my head on Puck's shoulder. When that song finished somebody talked into a microphone "Attention, all students please come to the right side of the gym." Everybody went to the right side of the gym, "make sure you're with your partner." At that Puck hooked his arm around my waist, "if anyone doesn't have a partner please come over to the left side," everyone who didn't have a partner went to the left side, "now all the people who have partners come and get one of these lockets," every partnership got a locket, "these lockets are a new type of technology that can tell you your true feelings, no matter how hard you try to hide them," I had an idea that there was some everafter magic involved, a couple people looked nervous, including Puck, he turned a deep red, "now everybody wrap this necklace around your partner's and yours necks," everybody put them around their necks, "these lockets will turn a light green to show that you and your partner are just friends, a dark Green will if mean you like each other, and a dark red to show that you have true love, which I doubt any of you will have." The speaker finished and everyone's lockets started turning different colors, ours looked like it was having a hard time to decide, first it turned light green, I was a bit sad, then it turned a dark green, I was sure it was going to stop there, but then it turned a red and we started lifting into the air, a thin fog surrounding us.

"What's happening?" I asked scared.

"I don't know." Puck replied.

"It seems we have true love here, well this is very amazing." The speaker said.

"WHAT!" Every girl in the room screamed.

"I think you're going to have a much harder time being my body guard." I said as we came floating down.

"Don't worry." Puck comforted.

That's it! I'm done! Hope u liked it! R&R!


End file.
